First Timers
by Chronic Hero
Summary: Team Avatar has hit Hogwarts. Toph is finally getting her first taste of freedom outside the house at Hogwarts. Katara's in love with Oliver Wood. Sokka, thorn in McGonagall's side, is the worst student in Ravenclaw history. Aang has discovered Quidditch. Zuko, a Gryffindor from a strictly Slytherin pureblood family, needs to figure out what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**1: Toph**

"Miss! Please, wake up! You need to catch the train!"

With a light thump, Toph Beifong rolled out of bed and dragged herself to her closet. "Okay, I got it!" She dismissed the lingering servant with a wave of her hand, and then pulled her brand new uniform out of the closet.

There was this vague knot in her throat; it had been a long time since she'd been truly _excited_ for something. Last year, when she got her notification of acceptance into Hogwarts, her parents did the unthinkable; they refused. Though the Beifong lineage was in ancient times pureblooded, in recent years, the diluting of magical blood had resulted in relatively squibbish folk; it was so common for their family now, in fact, that they pretty much functioned as Muggles though they maintained close affiliations with the magical world. Her parents had been slightly horrified, in fact, when they found out years back that Toph was magical. This had involved an incident with another toddler making fun of her blindness, and then Toph sending the child hurtling back with a sudden rock jutting out of the earth. Since then, her father had agreed to put her under minimal magical training so as not to hurt anyone else. Toph had looked forward to finally attending Hogwarts, a _real_ magicking school, for years, but when the time came, her parents deemed it too dangerous for a "little blind girl with no one to care for her".

Finally though, after much persuading as well as several displays of her defensive hexing skills, her parents had agreed to send her off to Hogwarts. A year late, yes, but at least she was finally going. The extra credit work she did over the summer ensured that she would be allowed to enter second year along with her own age group.

She buttoned up the white dress shirt and pulled on the scratchy vest. Then, she wiggled into the skirt, making sure that everything was perfectly in place. You know, until her parents dropped her off. Grimacing, Toph reluctantly shoved her foot into the knee-high black socks and then stomped around in her new shoes until they fit.

"Toph!" Her father yelled from downstairs, "It's time to go!"

"Yes, father," she muttered under her breath. With one last inhale of home, she hurried down the stairs and out the door, where the butler was closing the back trunk after moving her luggage into the back.

"We'll miss you, Miss Toph," he said to her as she jogged past him to the door.

"I know." With that, the door was shut and the car pulled away from the Beifong mansion.

* * *

**2: Sokka & Katara**

"SOKKA, WAKE UP!"

His fourteen-year-old sister's roar rang throughout the apartment.

"Shut uuuuuup," Sokka grumbled, blindly fumbling for his boomerang to throw at the doorway. He managed to throw it halfway there before it rebounded and smacked him in the face right as he sat up.

Katara passed his room again. "Ten minutes," she sing-songed, "Or Gran Gran'll leave without you."

Climbing out of bed, he snorted. "I don't need Gran Gran to drive me. Wood can probably pick me up on the way there."

"Oliver isn't old enough to drive," Katara retorted. She dragged her bags towards the stairs, passing Sokka's room again. Their tiny apartment seemed even tinier this particular morning, what with Katara's clothing strewn everywhere and Sokka's sporting gear and books all over the place. It was a common sight at their household every year when it came time to pack for their return to Hogwarts.

Gran Gran's voice rang out from downstairs. "Sokka, you'd better get your lazy bum down here before I _accompany you onto the train_."

Katara let out a giggle as Sokka's eyes widened in horror at the thought of his Quidditch teammates seeing their grandmother walking Sokka onto the train, handing him a lunch bag and sunscreen―

"Coming, Gran Gran," he called out quickly, running to the washroom.

* * *

**3: Aang**

_Finally, it's time to go back to school~ Back to school, back to school!_

Aang cheerily hummed the improvised song to himself as he danced around the kitchen preparing breakfast while Momo scampered around him.

"Momo, aren't you excited? I can't wait to see Katara again! I mean, Katara and Sokka... And you know, other people. And Harry. But Katara most of all." His face flushed red even though there wasn't anyone in the room to hear him, and shaking the thoughts out of his head, the young boy skipped to the fridge and grabbed some milk for his cereal.

Honestly though, the summer had been a drag. Even though he, Katara, and Sokka stuck together for most of the year (or at least as much as you could with that grade separation), the siblings always went back home by the sea to live with their grandmother for the summer. They always had a sliver of hope that their father, a captain in the Navy, would be back for a surprise visit. It rarely happened.

They had invited Aang to stay with them for the summer, but Aang didn't want to impose upon them and ended up spending his entire summer cooped up in the attic that he'd rented for cheap. His whole family had passed away some years ago during a fire when Aang had been off on one of his childish adventures. Since then, it'd taken some evasive tactics to avoid the orphanage. He had figured out that it was best to be untraceable by humans, and so he spent his time in either the attic of a barn out in the countryside where there were great distances between him and the prying eyes of nosy neighbours, or back in the wizarding world. His flying bison, Appa, who he'd encountered with Hagrid and who eventually followed him home, was guarded by Hagrid back in the wizarding world. A winged lemur could be hidden in the human world; a massive bison, not so much.

Downing his cereal within five seconds, Aang quickly scrubbed the bowl clean and then shoved it back into the tiny shelf that held all his home belongings.

"Time to go then." Propping the window open, Aang shoved his broomstick out into the open air before jumping on, and in another moment, Momo was out and following the boy higher into the skies, into the cover of the clouds.

* * *

**4: Zuko**

"Hey, who's that old man out there?" A group of older Slytherin boys laughed obnoxiously and made crude gestures out the window before passing on to the next section.

It took all Zuko had to keep from hexing them. Eyebrows pulled tight together, he nodded out the window to his uncle Iroh.

A sudden, unfortunately familiar female voice chilled Zuko to the core. "Oh, Zuzu. You're so cute. Did you really need Uncle to babysit you all the way here?"

Jolting upright, Zuko turned to see that his younger sister Azula was flanked by her two usual cronies, Ty Lee and Mai. Oh, Mai. She made sure to avoid eye contact, deciding instead that the seats of his particular compartment were extremely interesting. Zuko felt the blood rushing to his cheeks as Iroh waved good-naturedly to Azula through the window. Raising an eyebrow, the girl pulled out her wand, and with a sharp flick of the hand, his curtains flew shut, blocking Iroh from view.

"What do you want?!" Zuko snapped, his temper bursting suddenly.

"Look, I have a message from Dad. No need to be so _hostile_, Dum-dum." Azula's grin terrified Zuko even though he kept his eyes defiantly locked on hers, only praying that his nausea wouldn't betray him.

"He says, you need to get your crap out of the house." Her smile growing ever wider, his sister sauntered back, reached around the door, and with a flourish, dumped a box full of musty belongings onto the ground in front of Zuko. "See you when we get to school, Zuzu." Turning on her heel, Azula marched out. Ty Lee scurried after her, looking a little sorry for Zuko.

Mai, however, lingered. "Look, Zuko..."

"Get out." He kept his eyes fixed on the box. These were the last things he still had at home; things that, in his mind, kept his spot saved for him.

When he finally looked up an eternity later, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the kind words :] Okay, to clarify TheRavenFlute, Aang and Toph are 12, Katara's 14, Sokka's 15, and Zuko's 16. So they're the same age as they are on the show :P As for the Harry Potter cast, they're Chamber of Secrets-aged, so there's some math there for you :] And yes, Ron and Hermione are in there but with smaller roles.**

* * *

**1: Toph**

Toph frowned and rolled on the balls of her feet impatiently. The train ride had already put a damper on her mood: she sat alone the entire time while she listened to the happy chitters from the compartments around her. The only upside was that she brought nearly an entire cartload of sweets; the lady working the cart had laughed. Something about "Oh, another one this year".

And now, she had to wait outside the Great Hall with a group of obnoxious first-years when everyone else was already inside. The doors to the hall burst open suddenly. "Alright, quiet!" The voice was female and kind of old. She sounded like she'd done this a thousand times, like one of those weary day care teachers breaking apart a playground brawl. Yet her voice maintained a sort of... _queenliness_ to it, that undertone where you know you have to listen to her. And the crowd did; they shut up immediately.

Toph decided she liked the woman, just for being able to clear her ears of the clutter coming from the kids around her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall. You may come to me in case of any questions. Now quietly, you will enter the Great Hall and be sorted into your houses. Do we have a Toph Beifong here?"

Toph perked up and raised her hand.

"You're a late addition, so you will be sorted first."

"Sweet!"

A stern throat-clearing from McGonagall shut her up. Without another word, the doors opened again and the students filed in.

* * *

**2: Katara**

As the doors to the Great Hall creaked open, Katara frowned. "I'll talk to you later," she whispered to Hermione before stealthily sneaking back to the Ravenclaw table. Fred and George fluttered their eyebrows and blew her overly exaggerated kisses.

Katara laughed, and then sighed. Being in Ravenclaw wasn't what she had wanted. The Sorting Hat, even, had had a dilemma between that and Gryffindor but ended up putting her in Ravenclaw because "that's where she would excel". She took a seat next to Roger Davies, who was probably her best friend in the house. All her other friends besides Aang were in Gryffindor: Hermione, who had taken on a little sister role... The twins... _Oliver Wood_...

She'd had a strange fascination with him lately. He was athletic, kind, charming, and cute. Sokka, however, had labelled him untouchable because they were best friends despite Oliver hating that Sokka was probably the best Keeper in Ravenclaw history. Their friendship always got really awkward around Gryffindow-Ravenclaw matches when their competitive edges kicked in.

"Stop staring." Roger nudged Katara, raising his eyebrows. "He'll figure it out."

Katara snapped into focus, realizing that she'd been ogling Oliver for the past five minutes. And that he was now looking at her with a slightly uncomfortable expression.

Roger nodded to him from across the hall and waved, trying to play down the situation. Oliver smiled and waved back, his gaze flickering from Katara to Roger.

"Thanks," Katara murmured under her breath.

"No problem."

Katara's eyes drifted over to Oliver again, until the train of first-years blocked her line of view. At the head of the crowd was a girl who lookd a little short for her age, with her black hair pulled up into a gigantic bun. What really caught Katara's attention, however, was the fact that even though she was obviously blind (cue pale eyes and and how she wasn't looking around in amazement like the others), the girl walked with a swagger that made her seem bigger, more intimidating. It probably also helped that she'd managed to wear the Hogwarts uniform like a delinquent, with the sleeves rolled up and dirtied, the shirt partially unbuttoned and very untucked, and the shoes scuffed and muddied beyond repair. She looked like Seamus did after an explosion.

Professor McGonagall worked her way to the front and as usual, introduced the Sorting Hat. The blind girl, Toph Beifong, apparently, was the first to be called up. "Oh, you were the one I missed last year! Hmm... A big temper you have there... Prone to violence and shortcuts... Very stubborn... Don't like rules, do you? But there's that bit of loyalty and honor to you..." A long moment of silence later, the hat boomed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Toph raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and then sauntered off the stage towards the cheering of the Hufflepuff table.

* * *

**3: Aang**

Aang beamed at the girl walking towards him. "Hi! I'm Aang! Sit here!"

She shot him a strange expression, but ended up sitting beside him. "I'm Toph."

"Cool! Are you excited to be here? Hufflepuff is pretty wonderful. Everyone's really nice."

Toph shrugged. "I would have preferred, you know, Slytherin or something. But at least y ou seem friendly."

They continued talking as the first-years got sorted.

"So how come you're here a year late?" Aang asked, readjusting his hat.

"My parents are really overprotective. They don't think Hogwarts is very... _safe_. And then the whole blind thing doesn't help either, especially since I can't read or write."

"Really?! You're blind?" Aang waved his hand in front of her face in amazement.

Toph's sightless eyes bored into him. "You. Are. An. Idiot."

"That's not very nice."

"I'm not very nice."

Aang sighed. "Well, I'm in second-year too, so we can be friends! I'll introduce you to some of my other friends and help you get moved in faster. Most of them are in other houses though."

"Cool. Who are they?"

"Well, there's Katara and Sokka in Ravenclaw. They're siblings. Katara's in fourth-year and Sokka's a year older."

Toph raised her eyebrows suddenly. "You have the hots for Katara?"

Aang's eyes widened and he leaned away, mouth pulling into a long line. "What?! Of course not! I mean-"

The blind girl let out a throaty laugh. "Don't worry about it. I've, uh, got some pretty well trained senses. I can tell when your heartbeat speeds up and I don't think you'd _lie_ about her being in fourth year. So it must be a crush." With a triumphant smirk, cocked her head towards Aang.

"Shhh! Don't tell anyone!" Aang looked around nervously, waving nonchalantly at Katara when she shot him a confused glance.

Toph let out a loud laugh. "Okay, okay. But moving on, who else?"

"Then there's Harry who I hang out with sometimes... but not that much. We train together for Quidditch. Oh, the Weasley twins are hilarious! And then there's Hagrid."

"Who's Hagrid?"

"He's the groundskeeper. He takes care of a lot of the wild animals around here. OH! I can't believe I forgot! There's someone super important I need to introduce you to later."

Toph raised a brow. "Who?"

"A very close friend."

* * *

**4: Zuko**

Zuko looked enviously over at the Slytherin table where they were cheering at the addition of a young blonde girl. She looked almost exactly like Draco Malfoy, a family friend who Azula was expected to marry, much to her disdain.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Oliver Wood shot him a look of concern.

"Nothing." The feast appeared suddenly and Zuko busied himself eating. Oliver Wood was possibly his only friend at school. Of course, their friendship also gave Azula another reason to mock him.

"So," Oliver mumbled, as Quidditch-obsessed as usual, "Have you changed your mind about the team?"

"Maybe." That was always Zuko's response. The truth was, Azula was one of Slytherin's best Chasers. She was a Seeker in her first two years-_fast_-and only gave up the position to Draco because their father had ordered her to do so. Facing her was a lose-lose for Zuko. Losing meant even more goading from Azula, and winning for Gryffindor meant no chance of going home, ever.

"Seriously, you've improved a _lot_ over the summer." Oliver took a swig from his goblet. "With you on our team, Gryffindor would be undefeatable!"

Zuko let out a snort and shook his head. "Azula's way faster than me."

"Don't even worry about her." Oliver rolled his eyes. "She doesn't take the sport seriously. She's only up there to show off."

"Leave me alone." Zuko tipped his head back and took a long sip, glancing at Oliver for a reaction.

"Hey, I know it's difficult. Don't take it out on me." Oliver frowned and held his hands out.

Zuko sighed. "You're a good friend."

"I know." The Keeper shrugged nonchalantly and then shot Zuko a grin. "So rethink that offer, would you?"


End file.
